vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Marcus
Kyle Marcus (''カイル・マーカス '') was one of the most renowned Vampire Hunters on the Frontier like his family the Marcus Clan. Appearance Conspicuous for his fierce expression and frightfully long torso, Kyle would stand out anywhere. He wears a black shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of crescent blades on his hips. Biography Alongside the rest of his family, he is famous on the Frontier for being in the best known group of hunters to grace the profession. Similar to the rest of his family, he has been genetically modified by his parents granting him skills beyond a normal human. His best know ability is his use of blades and bladed weapons in general. His main weapon is the crescent blade. He also carries with him his own Javelin like Leila Marcus. While with his family on the hunt for Mayerling, he encounters D first when they are fighting beasts on the Frontier. He goes against Borgoff Marcus's orders and attacks D without provocation, and without confirming his identity. D damages the blade, deflecting it on purpose, which earns a special kind of scorn from Kyle. Later, the group encounters Caroline for the first time when Mayer takes the Barbarois as guards. She warns the group to turn back but they opt not to follow that and press to attack her. He, along with the group help Borgoff set up his attack with poison gas which catches her off guard and forces her to retreat. When Leila goes out on her own after Mayer and they find her injured and patched up he develops a sharper hatred toward the hunter, seeing his comfort toward her has loosened his grasp on claiming her as he feels she is his to use whenever he feels. When Mayer seeks refuge in the Barbarois village , he sneaks up past their defense and observes returning to the Atomic Bus, and gives voice to them needing Groveck Marcus to step in and use his Spirit Form. This is accomplished by him raping Leila and "working up" Grove enough so that he has a seizure. He learns, along with the rest from Grove, the destination of the carriage after this assault and seeks to head off the carriage with back roads they know to catch up when it escapes. Soon after this time they find out Nolt Marcus had been killed by D when Leila returns after her encounter with Caroline. Along with Leila, he then hunts down and kills Bengé. She shoots him through the throat and he cuts his torso in half (As stated in the Reader's Guide). After Leila's encounter with Caroline on the Ancient Battlefield, both he and Borgoff encounter Caroline on the road in the forest. In the woods some time after her escape she comes across the Marcus clan again. While it's not mentioned in the story when, at some point she casts a spell on Kyle Marcus. This spell seemed to have him act strangely, stepping out to seek her alone and scorning any back up despite his brother insisting. When out in the forest hunting for Caroline she purposely seemingly allows him to detect her, her wounds from the previous battle now completely healed. His over confidence swelling, he feints an attack with his cross blades which swiftly turns and heads up into the trees. Caroline screams in agony and drops to the ground as Kyle antagonizes her with insults, sarcastically asking if she is okay. As he reaches, her one look from her blazing blue pupils sets him fully under a mind control spell. This time he asks her if she is okay with real emotion, she responds she's just fine...but how about he come over and lick the wound clean that has gashed her thigh. He responds earnestly, tonguing the wound. The mind control spell seems to transmit her thoughts to him and she controls his movements now like a puppet. He continues licking up from the wound all the way up her thigh to her pleasure center. She willingly invites the pleasure of it to continue to her climax. He says maybe he should get going to avoid suspicion, she scoffs....you are not going anywhere till I kiss you some more. He complies, and it is implied more sexual games continue for some time. This gives birth to some suspicion by Borgoff, where Kyle tries upon return to goad him into an opportunity to kill Borgoff, Kyle now having been turned now into a true Vampire by Caroline. Borgoff is not fooled and kills Kyle with ease. Powers and Abilities The pair of crescent blades he carries on his hips are very hard to handle. He has developed a skill with them no others who use them can match and few could even hope to develop a competency with at all. He was genetically modified by his parents and given skills beyond normal humans physically. Mentally these skills manifest in his battle prowess and tactical skill in stealth, and as a look out. He seems to be Borgoff's go to person as an adviser in the group when drawing out battle plans for given situations the group faces. Equipment Crescent Blades- Each weapon is about a foot in diameter, shaped like a half-moon, and honed to a razor-fine arc. A wire or cord is usually affixed to one end, and the blade's wielder can set up a sort of safety zone around himself and keep his enemies at bay by spinning it as widely or as tightly as he wishes. Due to the intense training necessary to handle it, there are few who can use this weapon effectively. Bazooka- On occasion in the movie he uses Leila's weapon from his lookout on the Atomic Bus. Binoculars Javelin Other Media Adaptations Novel and Movie Differences In the movie his blades are never damaged by D. His character is very much the same, although his attitude toward Leila is completely dialed back and his rape of his sister is turned into mild concern for her welfare around D. She isn't his real sister in the movie but he is a lot more concerned and loving toward her than in the Novel. In the Novel he's a sadistic rapist and has the biggest impact in destroying Leila's mind and seems to have been the most fervent of the family to repeatedly rape her. In the Novel he is seduced and bitten by Caroline, which leads to his death at the hand of Borgoff, while in the movie he is caught off guard by Mashira's speed and killed with one strike from the Mutated Wolf Form. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Kyle is one of the Marcus brothers. As per his clan's reputation, he is quite a skilled hunter. They are some of the best hunters money can buy in the story. They are hired to track down Meier Link and while en route they are attacked by a village of zombie-esque vampires that the Baron apparently turned. At the end of cutting them all down they meet D . Kyle's attitude is one of natural rivalry toward the Hunter for the handsome reward that is at stake. Later they come across a carriage and believe it is Meier's but it turns out to be Bengé's Shadow Trap where Kyle, as is Borgoff is devastated by the loss of Nolt. The team finds out they are headed to Barbarois which they all seem familiar with, and they take a break discussing it while eating their fill. Kyle sneaks in taking point and spies on D's entry into the village. There he observes as much as he can and cheers Grove's Spirit Form assault on the village. When the carriage escapes he blasts it with Leila's bazooka to no effect. Caroline unleashes her assault on the atomic bus crippling it for a time while Kyle and Leila make a run for the nearest town for supplies, Borgoff hangs back and does the repairs after they encounter and kill Bengé. He warns Leila to watch herself around the Hunter. Later, while waiting for Leila, the clan spies the carriage heading to the Castle of Chaythe . Kyle warns Borgoff saying it would be suicide to head in there. Borgoff mocks him and says they will continue onward into the castle if need be but they would be fine if they can stop the carriage beforehand. Borgoff sets up a remote bomb trap where he uses one as a warning shot threatening to detonate the rest if they try anything. Mashira seemingly attempts to do something and ends up falling off the bridge after Borgoff hits him with an arrow. Kyle proceeds to the carriage to get the girl out. She refuses to go, yelling her love for Meier while Kyle is disgusted for this display. Meier comes out into the sun stunning the pair further. After Borgoff puts two arrows while they mock Meier for his scene reaching Charlotte she takes one from his body and threatens the brothers that she will kill herself. Kyle says to Borgoff he's fine with that if he is saying they get the money either way if she is alive or dead. Borgoff agrees and, after some time waiting for her to back up her threat, tires of it and seeks to end them both himself. Just as he is about to strike, Mashira kills him instantly upon his return. Vampire Hunter D video game In the game, he is found by Borgoff, drained of blood and in a coffin in the basement. Trivia *Kyle's voice actor in the Japanese version was Hôchû Ôtsuka and Alex Fernandez in the English version. Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Kyle presented in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust's sketch Kyle grove.jpg|Kyle's concept art for the 2000 movie. |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter